


О проявлении решимости в небоевых условиях

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), yunna_in_the_universe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Intimacy, M/M, Post Civil War, Undressing (one character undressing another for the first time), Wakanda, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunna_in_the_universe/pseuds/yunna_in_the_universe
Summary: На побывку едет бородатый Стив Роджерс.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	О проявлении решимости в небоевых условиях

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: интимность, раздевание (один персонаж раздевает другого в первый раз), укус.

Стив смотрел на стянутые в узел концы ткани хмуро и решительно. Как на флажок на карте, символизирующий базу противника. Как на точку на мониторе, указывающую место будущей высадки и штурма. 

Он должен был развязать этот несчастный платок. Совсем несложная задача. Уж точно не сложнее, чем расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке Баки, перебравшего спиртного после адской недели в доках. Предварительно дотащив того до кровати, будучи минимум на две трети меньше себя нынешнего. 

Обычное дело. Почему же он так нервничает, неровно дышит, и руки у него, похоже, вспотели? Стив поглядел на свои ладони и вытер их о штаны. Точно, вспотели. Как такое вообще может быть? Почему сыворотка вдруг перестала справляться? Он меньше переживал перед первым в жизни прыжком из самолета. Он, признаться, предпочел бы сейчас прыгнуть еще раз. 

И отчего ему так зябко? Это же Африка, здесь не может быть холодно. Или может? Кажется, по утрам бывает холодно, он читал... 

– Стив, я знаю, что ты можешь делать это весь день. Но сейчас уже ночь. Если мне придется будить соседей, я переведу тебе все, что они скажут. Подробно. 

Стив почувствовал, как запылали щеки. Хорошо, что Баки сидел спиной к нему и не видел его раскрасневшуюся физиономию. И ведь не выйдет сказать ему: «Потерпи, это не так просто, как ты думаешь». 

– Это не так сложно, как тебе кажется, – сказал Баки, словно услышал его мысли. 

Стиву были видны только его напряженные плечи, шея и затылок, но он мог бы поклясться, что тот улыбается. 

И он решился. Сгреб Баки в охапку, перехватив руками поперек груди, прижал спиной к себе, уткнулся лицом в мягкую синюю ткань. 

Стало легче. Он задышал глубоко, свободно, пусть сердце и заколотилось бешено о ребра. То самое сердце, что легко справлялось с необходимостью догнать транспорт на пересеченной местности. Если бы Эрскин был жив, у Стива нашлось бы для него много бесценной информации о неисследованных свойствах сыворотки. Да уж, испытывать ее в таких условиях никому не пришло в голову. 

– Я громко думаю? – спросил он, шепча куда-то в шею Баки. 

– Ты громко дышишь. 

– Угум, – согласился Стив. – Только не жалуйся на меня соседям. 

Он почувствовал, как Баки в его руках трясется от смеха. 

– Смотря как ты будешь себя вести. Не пришлось бы изгонять тебя из деревни. 

– Ах, ты так?

Стив легко, не больно прикусил кожу на не закрытом платком плече. Сам от себя не ожидал подобной выходки. 

Услышал приглушенный всхлип, кивнул удовлетворенно: «То-то же!» – и решительно впился пальцами в тугой узел.


End file.
